Birthday Present
by TheresiaLindaHyuuga
Summary: Ulang tahun Draco tinggal tiga hari lagi, Hermione bingung mau memberikan Draco hadiah apa. Jam tangan, kaos, sepatu, itu semua sudah pernah ia berikan. Dan Ginny memberikan sebuah ide, tapi Hermione tak bisa melakukannya, dan Ginny pun membantu Hermione.


**HARRY POTTER**

**PAIR: Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger**

**Rated: T**

**Romance**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling (sebenernya pengennya ini milikku, tapi gak mungkin XD)**

**WARING! OOC, abal, gaje, non magic, typo, aneh, dan semua keburukan keburukan**** *Plakk ^_^**

**Summary: Ulang tahun Draco tinggal tiga hari lagi, Hermione bingung mau memberikan Draco hadiah apa. Jam tangan, kaos, sepatu, itu semua sudah pernah ia berikan. Dan Ginny memberikan sebuah ide, tapi Hermione tak bisa melakukannya, dan Ginny pun membantu Hermione. **

Ayye, akhirnya aku bisa ngepublish fic ini. *loncat loncat gaje ^O^  
>Gomen, aku penulis baru, jadi mohon bantuannya ya... *puppy eyes<br>Ini fic cepet cepet aku selesaiin, takut bakal aku telantarin hehe, karena aku ini moody. Okay, gak usah banyak basa basi ah hehe... langsung aja ya.. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **  
>Kalo mau review ya.. hehe kalo mau sih, tapi harus mau!<br>*dihajar Hermione XD

**Let's Enjoy**

**And**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak pagi Hermione terlihat bingung, dari tadi ia hanya berjalan bolak balik, ini sugguh mengherankan. Hermione si nona sok tahu initak akan pernah merelakan waktu berhargnya haya untuk kegiatan seperti ini. Dari pada bolak balik, lebih baik membaca dan belajar bukan? Kedua sahabatnya yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Hermione merasa terganggu.  
>"Oh Mione, bisakah kau tidak bertingkah seperti itu eh?" Ron sudah membelalakan matanya.<br>"Ada apa denganmu Mione? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini." Ujar Harry bingung dan agak risih dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.  
>"Ron, Harry, tak bisakah kaliantutup mulut kalian hah?" rambut Hermionesudah mula tak beraturan ditambah dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan marah.<br>"Sudahlah Mione, aku pergi saja ke kamarku, dari pada melihatmu seperti setrikaan panas begitu." Kata Ron sambil menjulurkan lidah.  
>"Emh Mione, aku juga ikut dengan Ron ya." Harry berkata lirih sambil berlari mengikuti jejak Ron yang sudah mendahuluinya.<br>"YA YA YA TERSERAH KALIAN! AAArrrrGGGhhhh..." Hermione berteriak frustasi, kini rambut, wajah, dan bajunya sudah tak keruan bentuknya.  
><strong>Tap Tap Tap<strong>

"Mione, kau kenapa? Tadi aku mendengar ada yang berteriak, itu kau?" gadis berambut merah itu duduk di sebuah sofa sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik Hermione yang masih seperti tadi,yaitu 'bolak balik'.  
>"Gin, help me, kau tahu kan tiga hari lagi Malfoy ulang tahun! Apa yang harus aku berikan untuknya? Berikan aku saran Gin."<br>"Itu mudah Mione, kau bisa memberikannya jam tangan, kaos, sepatu, atau kau juga bisa memasak sesuatu yang special untuk Malfoy." Ginny menatap Hermione lekat-lekat.  
>"Itu sudah pernah kuberi Gin, yah kecuali memasak tentunya, tapi kau tahu kan jika aku tak bisa memasak." Hermione berkata dengan nada pelan.<br>"Oh tenang lah Mione, kau bisa belajar denganku, mungkin kau bisa memasak yang sederhana, seperti fried rice?"  
>"Benarkah kau mau mengajariku Gin?" mata Hermione berbinar mendengar ide Ginny.<br>"Of course Mione, besok kita bisa memulai pelajaran kita."  
>"Thanks Ginny Weasly, tapi tak bisakah kita mulai hari ini saja?" tanya Hermione tak sabar.<br>"Tidak Mione, hari ini aku harus menemui Prof. Mcgonagall."  
>"Lalu sekarang aku harus apa?" tanya Hermione bingung.<br>"Kau bisa belajar Mione, santailah sedikit, okay? Oh Mione, aku harus pergi, aku sudah terlambat, bye Mione."  
>"Bye Gin, lalu apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Oh ya, aku bisa ke perpustakaan, mungkin di sana ada resep masakan." Ujar Hermione setelah Ginny pergi.<br>Hermione bergegas mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah kusut, tak lupa ia juga menyisir rambutnya.

#-^.^-#

Hermione menyusuri rak buku, tangannya menelusuri buku satu persatu. 'Buku Resep' ya akhirnya ia menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Hermione segera menarik buku itu perlahan dan segera membacanya. Matanya bergerak ke kanan kiri dengan cepat.  
>"Hmm, agak rumit juga ternyata membuatnya." Gumam Hermione perlahan.<br>"Hei Mione, sedang apa eh?"  
>"Eh eh Malfoy, tidak sedang apa apa kok." Kata Hermione sambil menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya kembali ke rak buku.<br>"Barusan kau membaca apa?"  
>"Mmh, hanya hanya.." kata Hermione terbata bata.<br>"Hanya apa? Ah sudah lupakan saja, kau ada waktu Mione?"  
>"Ada apa Malfoy? Ada masalah?"<br>"Tidak Mione, eh, aku harus pergi."  
>"Aneh sekali Malfoy, tidak seperti biasanya."<br>Hermione kembali mengambil buku yang tadi dibacanya dan meminjamnya.

#-^.^-#

"Aduh, tinggal dua hari lagi, bagaimana ini?" gumam Hermione gelisah.  
>"Tenanglah Mione, kau pasti bisa." Hibur Ginny.<br>"Ayo Gin kita mulai sekarang." Ucap Hermione tak sabar.  
>"Okay, kau sudah mempersiapkan seluruh bahannya kan Mione?"<br>"Of course Gin, semua sudah kusiapkan." Kata Hermone seraya mengambil buku resep di atas meja.  
>"Ya, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya Mione."<br>"Ya Ms. Weasly, mari kita mulai." Hermione berkata dengan semangat.  
>"Sekarang, tumis bawang putih, bawang merah, dan cabai merah yang sudah dihaluskan sampai berbau harum." Ujar Ginny pada Hermione.<br>Hermione segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Ginny yang sekarang menjadi guru memasaknya itu.  
>"Ya bagus, baunya sudah mulai tercium." Ginny bergumam pelan.<br>"Lalu setelah ini apa Gin?" tanya Hermione yang sedang sibuk mengaduk aduk masakannya itu.  
>"Tuang telur, aduk aduk hingga menjadi orak arik." Ucap Ginny sambil membaca resep yang berada di tangannya.<br>Hermione bergegas mengambil telur dan menuangkannya, lalu mengaduk aduknya sebentar.  
>"Okay, next, masukkan nasi, aduk hingga rata dengan bumbu." Ginny memperhatikan Hermione yang sedang memasukkan nasi.<br>"Oh, jangan sampai ada yang menggumpal Mione." Ginny mengingatkan Hermione.  
>"The last, tambahkan merica bubuk, garam, dan saus tomat." Ginny membacakan step terakhir.<br>"Begini saja Gin?" tanya Hermione tak percaya.  
>"Ya memang begitu Mione."<br>"Mudah sekali, aku tak menyangka."  
>Ginny mengambil sendok dan segera mencicipinya.<br>"Mmh Mione, coba kau cicipi." Perintah Ginny pada Hermione.  
>"Ada apa Gin? Bagaimana rasanya?"<br>"Kau coba saja sendiri Mione."  
>Hermione mencicipi masakannya tersebut, dan ternyata rasanya. . .<br>"Oh Gin! Asin, sangat asin!" teriak Hermione.  
>"Kau memasukkan garamnya terlalu banyak Mione, hanya itu, santailah, kau bisa mencoba membuatnya lagi." Hibur Ginny.<br>"Ooh.. Gin.. me.. mengapa rasanya begini?" isak Hermione tertahan.  
>Ginny mendekati sahabatnya ini lalu memeluknya.<br>"Tak apa Mione, ini sudah bagus, hanya terlalu banyak garam. Tak apa gagal untuk kali ini Mione."  
>Hermione terduduk di lantai, ia merasa kecewa, sangat kecewa.<p>

#-^.^-#

"Hari ini aku tak boleh gagal, aku harus berhasil." Tekad Hermione ketika ia akan memulai percobaan memasaknya untuk yang kedua kalinya.  
>"Mione, benarkah kau mau melakukannya sendiri?" Ginny mendekati Hermione yang tengah bersiap untuk memasak.<br>"Of course Gin, aku akan melakukannya sendiri." Hermione tersenyum perlahan kepada Ginny, walaupun ia merasa kurang percaya diri untuk melakukannya tanpa bantuan Ginny.  
>"Okay Mione, aku pergi dulu ya, bye" Ginny melambaikan tangannya pada Hermione.<br>"Ya aku akan memulainya, besok dia sudah ulangtahun."  
>Hermione membuat fried rice seperti kemarin, bedanya kini ia hanya menggunakan sedikit garam.<br>Setelah hampir setengah jam memasak, akhirnya ia pun selesai. Hermione mengambil sendok dan mencicipinya.  
>"Hmm... Kali ini terasa hambar, oh mengapa selalu gagal" ucap Hermione sedih.<br>"Bagaimana Mione?" Ginny menghampiri Hermione yang masih memegang sendok.  
>Ginny merasa heran dengan sikap Hermione yang masih diam, Ginny segera mengambil sendok yang dipegang oleh Hermione lalu mencicipi masakan Hermione.<br>"Tidak apa Mione, masih ada besok." Ginny mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya ini.  
>"Besok terakhir Gin, aku harus bagaimana seandainya besok tidak berhasil?" Hermione agak berteriak pasrah.<br>"Tenang Mione, ini sudah enak, hanya kurang berasa. Malfoy juga pasti akan memakannya."  
>"Ta.. tapi.. aku tidak bisa membuatkan yang terbaik untuknya Gin." Mata Hermione kini mulai berkaca kaca.<br>"Sudah Mione, masih ada besok." Ucap Ginny sambil memeluk sahabatnya.  
>.<p>

.

.

Hari ini aku gagal lagi! Apa mungkin besok aku akan berhasil? Oh God, besok adalah hari terakhir! Ya aku harus bisa, aku tak boleh gagal, aku yakin aku bisa membuat yang terbaik untuknya.

#-^.^-#

'Ya hari ini adalah hari terakhir, entah jika kali ini aku gagal, aku tak tahu harus memberikan Malfoy hadiah apa lagi.'  
>Seperti hari hari sebelumnya, Hermione kembali mengulanginya lagi, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar teliti dalam menentukan takaran bumbu. Ginny memperhatikan Hermione dari jauh. Ginny tersenyum pelan melihat betapa seriusnya Hermione meamasak.<br>.

.

.

"Ya selesai!" teriak Hermione senang, lalu bergegas mencicipinya.  
>"Bagaimana Mione?" tanya Ginny yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.<br>"Hmm... ENAK.." Hermione memeluk Ginny.  
>"Baguslah Mione, akhirnya kau berhasil, bolehkah aku mencicipinya?" kata Ginny sambil tersenyum menatap Hermione.<br>"Of course Gin, coba kau cicipi."  
>Ginny segera mengambil sendok dan mencicipinya.<br>"Kau benar Mione, ini sangat enak. Malfoy pasti senang mendapatkan hadiah ini darimu."  
>Pipi Hermione memerah, ia merasa malu atas pujian yang diberikan oleh Ginny.<br>"Mione, temui Malfoy dan berikan padanya."  
>Setelah memasukkan fried rice ke dalam box lunch, ia mengenakan sweaternya dan segera menemui Malfoy.<br>Ia melewati beberapa teman Malfoy.  
>"Hai Zabini, kau lihat Malfoy?"<br>"Hai Granger, Drake, mmh, sepertinya ia sedang ada di danau."  
>"Thanks Zabini." Hermione bergegas menuju tempat yang diberitahu oleh Zabini.<p>

.

.

.

"Malfoy..." seru Hermione memanggil Draco.  
>"Ada apa Mione?" tanya Draco sambil berjalan mendekati Hermione.<br>Setelah Draco berada di dekatnya, Hermione menyerahkan lunch box.  
>"Malfoy, ini aku membuatnya untukmu. Happy Birthday." Ucap Hermione malu.<br>Draco membuka dan mencicipinya.  
>"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hermione penasaran.<br>"Hmm, so delicious, thank you my princess." Kata Draco sambil tersenyum.  
>"Eh, i.. iya Malfoy, your welcome."<br>Lama mereka hanya duduk diam, lalu tiba tiba Hermione merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya. Oh My... Draco menciumnya! Ya walau pun hanya ciuman sekilas. Muka Hermione memanas, ia malu.  
>"Maaf, maafkan aku Mione, aku tak sengaja." Ujar Draco penuh penyesalan.<br>"Tidak apa Draco..." Hermione tersenyum melihat pangerannya satu ini.  
>"Boleh aku melakukannya lagi? Ini hadiah terbaik yang pernah kuterima."<br>Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mereka pun melanjutkan ciuman mereka tadi. Setelah beberapa saat mereka melepaskan ciuman itu karena kehabisan nafas.  
>"Je t'aime my princess." Ujar Draco sambil memeluk mesra Hermione.<br>"Me too my prince." Hermione tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Draco.

**~THE END~**

Gomen, jelek ya? Kependekan? Aneh? Romancenya kurang ya? **RnR **please... T.T

Oh ya, fic ini aku persembahkan untuk My Prince tersayang *plakk  
>hehe, gomen nih fic jelek banget.<p>

DON'T NEVER GIVE UP


End file.
